


The proposal

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to find the perfect place to ask Steve to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I'd pretty much decided that I wouldn't be writing anymore H50 fan fiction when a co-worker told me about all of the aborted attempts her now husband made to ask her to marry him. A story was born!

With the Maitre’d leading the way, Danny followed Steve through the restaurant and out onto the patio overlooking the ocean – a location he’d specifically requested as part of his plan of action for the evening. The two men sat down across the table from each other and unfolded their napkins onto their laps as the Maitre’d handed them their menus.

“Drinks gentlemen?” the tall, bald-headed man asked politely.

“Longboard for me please,” Danny piped up. “Steve?”

“Yeah I’ll have a Longboard too, thanks.”

The Maitre’d nodded and left to arrange for their drinks as Steve turned to gaze out at the ocean for a moment. The water lapped gently at the shore sparkling with the red and orange light of sunset.

“I’d forgotten how incredible the view was from here,” Steve mused softly, “So beautiful.”

“Very beautiful,” replied Danny, never taking his eyes off Steve. His boyfriend was looking especially hot tonight in tailored black pants and jacket and a teal coloured, open-neck dress shirt. The way the soft breeze was blowing through his hair made Danny want to bury his face in it

Danny tried to swallow down the nervousness that was bubbling up inside him. He resisted the urge to pick up his fork and fiddle nervously with it. He hoped Steve couldn't feel his leg bouncing a rhythmic tattoo under the table.

Steve pulled his gaze away from the ocean and gave Danny a questioning look.

“So, what’s the occasion?”

Danny smiled and shrugged.

“What? I need an occasion to take my boyfriend out to dinner? Maybe I’m just a nice guy.”

Steve huffed out a laugh.

“You are a nice guy, most of the time, but you’re also cheap. Your idea of taking me out to dinner is usually Kamekona’s shrimp truck.”

“Well, A. you're one to talk and B. I’m not cheap, I’m frugal,” Danny replied in mock indignation. “Besides, I’m with the hottest looking guy in Hawaii. I like to show him off sometimes. Make people jealous.”

Steve blushed and dropped his eyes to the top of the table.

“Danny…” he scoffed in embarrassment.

“Well it’s true. You’re my arm candy so I have to parade you in front of everyone once in a while.”

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled as a dark-haired waiter in an immaculate white shirt and black pants came up to the table with their Longboards and two glasses.

“Gentlemen my name is David and I’ll be your server tonight,” he announced as he set their drinks down in front of them. “Shall I tell you about our specials or are you ready to order an appetizer?”

“Give us a few minutes ok?” Danny stated firmly. He had something he needed to do and he didn't want the waiter hovering over them while he did it. It had taken long enough for him to screw up the courage to make this move.

The waiter nodded and moved away. Danny took a healthy drink from his Longboard then dropped his hand to dig in the pocket of his pants and finger the small, velvet-covered box there.

“So…” he began as he started to pull the box from his pocket. He’d rehearsed what he’d say several times but the words seemed to suddenly vanish from his mind.

“You know,” Steve said unintentionally interrupting Danny, “I think the last time I was here was with Cath.”

Danny’s fingers let go of the box as if it were burning his fingers with acid.

“Cath?” he replied in a strangled voice. “I thought your big dates were grilling steaks on the beach or at the Rainbow Drive-in?”

Steve shook his head as a slight smile of remembrance came to his face and he glanced around the restaurant.

“No, remember that time I showed up at Kamekona’s in a tux and carried her away? This is the place I brought her.”

Danny sighed and slumped back in the chair dejectedly. He wasn't about to ask Steve to marry him in a place that brought back memories of the taller man’s smokin’ hot ex-girlfriend.

Steve saw the reaction and misinterpreted what was happening. He reached across the table and took one of Danny’s hands in his.

“That was a long time ago babe,” he hurried to assure his boyfriend. “I cared about her but you know I didn't love her – not in that way. I love you. You’re the only one for me.”

Danny gave a weak smile and turned his hand over to clasp Steve’s.

“It’s ok babe. I just thought…” he waved a dismissive hand as he sat up straight again. “…it doesn't matter. Let’s just order our supper.”

“Are you sure Danno? I shouldn't have said anything. We don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Danny gave his boyfriend a brighter smile and shook his head firmly. The restaurant obviously wasn't going to be the proper venue for the proposal; he’d have to choose a more appropriate place. On to romantic location number two.

“No it’s fine, really. I’ve heard the food is good here so I want to try it.” 

Danny gave Steve’s hand a final, reassuring squeeze then released it to pick up his menu.

“Hmmm, I feel like surf and turf tonight.”

**********

As Steve walked across the restaurant’s parking lot toward the driver’s side of the Camaro, Danny reached out and snagged his hand. The SEAL looked over at his boyfriend in confusion?

“What…?”

“Let’s take a walk on the beach,” Danny suggested a soft smile on his face.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Danny’s suggestion.

“A walk on the beach? You? You hate the beach. What about sand getting in places where sand doesn’t belong?”

Danny huffed in annoyance and began pulling Steve toward the dark, empty stretch of beach.

“I don’t hate the beach…as much,” he responded indignantly. “I’m learning to tolerate it for your sake and for Grace’s.”

Steve grinned happily allowing himself to be tugged towards the sand. The two men stopped at the edge of the parking lot and rolled up their pant legs and pulled off their shoes and socks. They clasped hands happily and began walking down the darkened beach over the now cooling sand. With the bright moonlight and the soft trade winds blowing, the scene was perfect for the proposal.

They walked in companionable silence for a while, neither seemingly wanting to break the mood. 

“This is nice,” Steve finally mused happily. “We don’t get many chances to do this.”

Danny nodded in the darkness.

“Yeah you’re right. We’re always so busy. I guess we have to make more of an effort.”

Steve came to a stop and was staring down the beach seemingly lost in the beauty of the moment and Danny saw his chance. He gently let go of Steve’s hand and dropped his shoes to the ground then dug in the pocket of his pants once more and pulled out the velvet box. He stepped back a pace and began to lower himself to the ground to rest on one knee.

“Steve…” he began.

“What is that?” Steve demanded his voice suddenly tense, his body stiff. Danny’s heart stuttered in his chest. Was Steve angry at what Danny was about to do? Had Danny been reading the situation wrong all this time?

“Steve…?” Danny barely had the word out when Steve suddenly threw his own shoes aside and took off running down the sand, his pounding feet making little plumes of sand fly up behind him.

Danny froze for a moment still only half way to his knee and looking like a debutante curtsying to a king at some long ago ball. Thoroughly confused, the blond man rose up again and jammed the box back into his pocket and took off running after his boyfriend.

It was only when Danny began closing the distance to Steve that he saw what looked like a body in the sand. He picked up his speed and arrived at Steve’s side just as the SEAL dropped to his knees and gently rolled the body of an elderly man over onto his back.

Steve felt for a pulse and blew out a relieved breath.

“He’s alive. Looks like a heart attack. Call an ambulance Danno.”

Danny nodded and stepped back to dig in his pocket. He pulled out the velvet box accidentally then shoved it back in annoyance before pulling his phone from his other pocket and dialing 911.

 

**********

Danny handed Steve a cold Longboard then sat down with a weary thump in the Adirondack chair beside his partner. Steve had insisted on accompanying the victim – Mr. Kwan – to the hospital, tracking down his family and waiting for them to arrive before he and Danny could leave. Now it was almost eleven and they were sitting on the beach behind Steve's house. Danny was tired, rumpled and disappointed at still being an un-engaged man.

The detective blew out a heavy breath. Trying to get engaged was exhausting work. With Rachel they’d gone to the top of the Empire State building and he’d handed over a rock that took three years to pay off. But with Steve, as with everything with Steve, fate seemed to be conspiring against them and Danny refused to examine what that might mean.

Danny turned his head to look at his partner. Steve’s head was resting against the back of his chair with his eyes closed, his hand barely holding onto the beer bottle resting on the arm of the chair. He was the picture of relaxation and contentment. 

Huh, Danny thought. Maybe he’d been wrong after all. The restaurant, the beach, those were such stereotypical places to ask someone to marry him. Maybe it should have been the back yard of the house all along. This was Steve’s home, the place he felt the most at ease. It made more sense to make his proposal right here on this beach where they’d really talked for the first time, where they’d shared their first kiss, and where they’d spent so many happy hours with Grace and the team.

Danny shook his head at his own foolishness. Of course this is the place he should be making his proposal. He could have saved himself a lot of annoyance and the $175 he spent on dinner.

Danny dug in his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box once more studying it closely for a moment before he began to climb to his feet. Sadly that last beer made him a bit unsteady and as Danny made to stand he stumbled slightly, bumping his chair into Steve’s and knocking the beer bottle out of Steve’s lax fingers and directly onto the SEAL’s lap. Steve leapt to his feet as the ice cold, amber liquid spilled out over his dress pants.

“Shit!” Steve yelled holding the wet fabric of his now clinging pants away from his skin.

Danny sighed and shook his head. The universe was definitely trying to tell him something.

“Sorry babe,” the blond man muttered unhappily. “I lost my balance.”

Steve hissed at the feeling of his cold, wet pants against his skin.

“S’ok Danno,” he replied distractedly. “No harm done. I’m just gonna go in and change. It’s been a long night anyway. Let’s go to bed.”

Danny nodded mutely, his arms hanging limply at his side, his posture slumped in defeat. Steve looked at him worriedly for a moment, once again misinterpreting the smaller man’s expression. He reached out and wrapped one hand around Danny’s bicep.

“Hey, it’s no big deal alright? I’ll just get them dry cleaned.”

Danny opened his mouth to correct Steve’s mistake but there didn't seem to be much point. The day was a bust.

“Yeah…ok. Let’s go to bed.”

**********

Danny lay in bed on his left side. Steve was spooned up behind him, one arm wrapped around Danny’s waist and breathing softly and rhythmically in Danny’s ear. His boyfriend had been asleep for almost an hour but Danny couldn't seem to close his eyes. He’d planned this whole fucking night down to the last detail but as usual, the plans got blown apart. Danny snorted softly. Maybe he should have chosen a place where things were blowing up and people were shooting at them. That would be more appropriate for the type of life they led anyway.

“What’s wrong Danny?”

The soft, sleep-scratchy voice from behind him made Danny jump slightly.

“Nothing babe, go back to sleep,” Danny whispered pulling Steve’s arm tighter around him.

“It’s not nothing. Something’s obviously bugging you enough that it’s keeping you awake. Just tell me.” 

Danny sighed heavily.

“Are you angry at me for something?” Steve continued warily. Danny felt his lover’s body tense behind him and fuck that was great, now Steve thought Danny was pissed off at him. The blond man rolled over underneath Steve’s arm so the two were facing each other.

“No babe of course not. I’m not mad at you. I just…I wanted tonight to be special because…well it doesn't matter. It didn't work out.”

Steve rose up onto his elbow, his head resting on his hand and looked down at Danny expectantly

“Oh? What did you want tonight to be special?”

Danny stared up at his boyfriend for a moment then rolled over on the bed again and pulled open the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out the now worn looking velvet box and rolled back to hand it to Steve.

“I wanted to give you this.”

Steve took the velvet box out of Danny’s outstretched hand and stared at it for a moment before giving Danny a wide-eyed look of surprise.

“Is this what I think it is?”

Danny’s mouth twitched into a smile and he pulled himself upright in the bed and shifted back to lean against the headboard. Steve also rose up to sit cross-legged in front of Danny.

“Yeah,” Danny replied softly, now feeling a bit shy. “I was…I wanted to ask you to marry me tonight but…well things happened.”

Steve swallowed thickly and his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. He dropped his eyes back down to the box and slowly opened it. The plain platinum band flashed in the diffuse light of the moon shining through the lightweight curtains on the window.

“Danny I…” Steve’s voice was hoarse and Danny could see his boyfriend’s eyes shimmering with un-shed tears. 

Steve looked up at him intently. “What were you going to say…when you asked?”

Danny gave Steve a smile filled with love.

“I was going to say Steven J. McGarrett I love you and Grace loves you. Aside from the flying bullets and daily near death experiences I’ve had with you, I’ve also never been happier and more alive in my life. You've filled up my heart and my life with your love and given me more joy than I’ve ever known. I want to share the rest of my days with you.”

Danny reached out and took Steve’s free hand in his.

“Will you marry me?”

Steve pressed his lips together and took in a deep breath through his nose before a huge, happy smile spread across his face. He nodded once.

“Yes.”

Danny sat frozen in place staring at Steve for a moment as if he’d misheard the reply.

“Yes? You’re saying yes?”

Steve snorted and shook his head before surging forward and pressing his mouth against Danny’s, one hand still clutching the box while the other tangled in the smaller man’s hair. He pulled back a fraction of an inch and looked deep into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Yes, Daniel Eliot Williams I will marry you. Ok? Is it getting through your head or do I have to write out a reply?”

Danny couldn't help the huge grin that threatened to split his face in half. He grabbed the sides Steve’s face with both hands and kissed him soundly.

The two laughed happily as Danny took the velvet box from Steve and opened it up and pulled out the ring. Steve held out his left hand and Danny pushed the ring onto his finger. A perfect fit.

Steve lifted his hand to admire the ring for a moment before looking back at Danny with a mischievous grin.

“You know this was a very unromantic place to make a proposal. You should have done it at the restaurant tonight or maybe on the beach…”

Steve’s words were cut off with an “oof!” as Danny tackled him back on the bed and straddled the dark-haired man’s chest with his knees. He grabbed Steve’s hands at the wrists and pushed them above the taller man’s head and pinned them to the mattress.

“Shut up Steven,” Danny growled as he leaned over and attacked Steve’s mouth with his own.

 

The end.


End file.
